The HalfKind
Halfkind was a concept idea and precursor to the Twokinds world. History Before officially starting TwoKinds, Tom experimented with other ideas for comics, and this was one of them. It's not in any way related to the main story, but many of the characters, designs and other miscellaneous things ended up influencing TwoKinds. The premise of the story, had it continued, was that the main character owned an estate directly between the two segregated communities of the Humans and the Keidran on neutral ground. As the comic continued more half Human half Keidran people would end up staying at his estate to circumvent the law. This comic may be read at 2kinds.com Caution, some pages are NSFW. Summary Warning! Spoilers and plot revealing description below. The story opens with our nameless heroine telling us about the world she lives in. She lives in the city made up of two kinds of people, the Humans and the Keidran. The Humans control most of the wealth while the Keidran are more or less servants with more laws enforced on them. Our heroine reveals to us that she's actually a cross between the two races, and that she supposed to keep that a secret. The story starts with our heroine's Human father talking to her about her first day at school... a Human school. He reviews that she is to keep her Hat on, her ears down, her tail out of sight and not to do any of the Keidran things she sometimes does because it might give her away. He asks if she's remembering any of this to discover that she's been sleeping this whole time but admits to himself that it is after 11 o'clock. Meanwhile outside, two Human boys are jumping over a fence to get into the backyard. One of them asks what they're doing out there to which the other, named Mike, replies that he'll let him know when they get there. The other boy (main character) retaliates saying that was before they started jumping through other people's backyards. Mike breaks down and tells that Wren, a Goth girl presumably from their school, told him that they were getting a new student tomorrow and according to her there's something strange about the new girl saying that she's just now joining the school but apparently she had lived in their city for years and thinks that she's hiding something and it's up to them to figure out what it is. Mike's nameless friend asks if Wren said all of this, then why isn't she with them. Suddenly Wren and another girl named Lain pop out from a bush behind the two. Wren says that they weren't able to find anything out about the new girl yet. Only one window on the second floor is open in the new girl's house. Mike's nameless friend suggests that they should just give up seeing as they have no way to get up there. Mike says that he has a way and pulls a ladder out of his backpack (yes, you read that right). Meanwhile inside, we see our heroine getting ready to take a shower while the nameless friend climbs up the ladder asking why he's the one doing this. He finally makes it to the top to discover that the room is a bathroom. Mike asks what it is that his friend is looking at when said friend falls to the ground. Our heroine hears the crash and presumably goes to see what made the noise, but everyone had scattered by then. The nameless friend manages to limp his way home to 1/2 Eden Manor where he is greeted by his family's cheerful android maid. She asks about the injuries to which the friend replies that he doesn't want to talk about it. Later, while getting ready for bed, he tries to remember what he saw. He remembers that the new girl was pretty, and then suddenly remembers, to his shock, that she had a tail. Category:Comic